destiny_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Martin
"It's not space magic; it's manipulation of background radioactive elements to form a-- you know what, where are you?"-Martin Anton A Voidwalker Warlock with stunted light, and Silverhawk's best friend and right hand man, Martin is perhaps the least capable Guardian in Tower history. However, despite his lack of fighting abilities, and being prone to occasional cowardice, he is extremely intelligent, even at a young age. It was said he had an IQ of 150 near the age of 15. He is roughly 5ft. 10in. tall, with sandy-brown hair, large, leaf-green eyes, and a thin, scrawny build. He wears round, wire-frame glasses to compensate for his poor vision, and wears a belt with several books and pouches on it, including his father's knife. Biography Pre-series Martin was born into a time riddled with turmoil. According to Jayfeatther, Radegast's generation of Iron Lords were killed by SIVA, and Dreagen Yor was still running rampant. Since Martin is twenty around the time of Fever, this would place his birth around the same time Della Tay killed Uldren and Mara Sov's mother, putting the City and the Reef on the brink of war with each other. Martin's childhood was riddle with illness, him being generally sickly and nearly dying a number of times. His parents were killed in the Battle of Twilight Gap, when he was twelve. He remembers his father's death, but the memories are self-repressed, as he was traumatized by whatever it was he saw happen. He lives at the orphanage for a year, before meeting Silverhawk in the beginning events of 15 Seconds Fever Martin is first introduced in chapter 4, where he is found in Variks's tent by Silverhawk and Prince Uldren. He had been helping Variks figure out a problem with something the scribe had been working on, but had dropped a key component, and was looking under a table for it. He appears to get along very well with Variks. He enters panic mode after learning Ikora will die in five days if they don't find the cure; a panic mode which Silverhawk pulls him out of with a hyperactive 'pep talk' of sorts. Him and Silverhawk engage in a farting contest on their way to Venus, and Uldren is unlucky enough to hear it, as his comms are stuck open. On Venus, Uldren set up camp on his own, as Martin is useless at it.The Warlock practices with void light instead. During a Fallen ambush the next morning, Martin panics once more, before pulling out the Deathening; a machine gun designed by both himself and Silverhawk. He cuts down the ambush, leaving Uldren to run into the forest for cover. After he and Silverhawk find the place where Uldren fakes his death, he blames himself for the Princes demise. Silverhawk drags and throws him from her Sparrow to save him from what would later be identified as a Venesian Treefang, a creature's who tracks were found at the site of Uldrens 'death'. Petra swears to kill them both for getting Uldren killed, but is cut off by interference from above in the Certech building, which they also encountered while arguing with her outside. He comments that the interference could be Uldren haunting them, and Silverhawk drags him to the stairs, and he goes with her willingly after seeing the Treefang destroy his Sparrow outside. At the top, he, along with Silverhawk, discover a computer with a message left behind by a figure from her past. The computer, after giving the location of an equation for the cure, short circuits, distressing Silverhawk, who thinks it may have had information on it about a possible cure for her own condition. Martin comforts her, and then drags her to the roof when their Ghosts detect an Awoken life sign heading their way, possibly Petra come to yell at them(though it is, in reality, Uldren climbing the building). When Silverhawk goes back down to fetch her Sparrow, encountering Uldren instead, Martin urges her to leave the machine behind, but she tells him that Uldren is alive. Later, when attacking the Ketch containing the disease samples used to infect the City and the Reef, Martin manages to kill a large amount of Fallen using Nova Bomb. He berates Silverhawk for risky behavior while using Arc Blade, and then pulls out the Deathening to help her kill the remaining Fallen, though he runs away after it runs out of ammo, as the Ketch blows up. Having run into the forest to take cover from falling debris, Martin, along with Silverhawk and Uldren, is attacked and strangled by sentient vines. Silverhawk, however, kills the vines by touching them, revealing to Uldren that she is half Awoken, and therefore impossible to exist, as Awoken and humans are too genetically different to reproduce. It is because of her unique physiology that Certech's human weapons program worked on her; she kills everything she touches. Martin defends her, and convinces Uldren to keep her heritage and powers a secret, as the prince owes her not, one, but two life depts. Uldren reluctantly agrees, though he soon secretly suspects the two Guardians could be mass-murderers. Later, the three escape and engage the Fallen in Martin's Javelin, which contains his pet, a white female domestic short hair named Peppermint. Silverhawk transmats to her own ship, giving Uldren control of Martin's, much to the Warlock's protest. When Silverhawk gets in trouble during the fight, Martin gives Peppermint the order to attack, and she claws Uldren's hand, forcing him to let go of the controls, and Martin pushes the prince out of the seat, taking control and executing the move that saves Silverhawk. He is revealed to be a bad pilot, landing shakily in the landing bay of Petra's assault ship, the Cirrus. He brings Peppermint with him, and the cat actually likes Petra, though she has only ever liked Martin beforehand. Martin, upon meeting Petra, appears to have a crush on her. After Silverhawk runs off to bring the disease sample to the local scientist, he explains about Light manipulation to Petra on their way following the Huntress, as the emissary seems interested in the subject. Martin later expresses concern about loose explosives in Faroth's lab, and is incredibly worried and disturbed by the fact Certech created the disease to kill the Awoken painfully. he goes into panic mode again upon learning they only have a day left until Ikora is beyond hope, and Silverhawk yet again pulls him out of this panic. He is later the designated driver to Krakatoa, much to everyone's protest. He is, however, unable to go into the field himself, due to the heavy road burns he received earlier as Silverhawk saved him from the Treefang. After rescuing Silverhawk and Uldren from a high fall, he comforts Silverhawk about loosing the cure, blaming herself and despairing about her deathtouch. Uldren, creeping up on them to "kill them before they killed him", overhears this, and backs off, proved wrong about her murderous nature. Martin, surprisingly, stands up to Uldren after the prince makes a nasty comment to Cayde-6 about how he chose the wrong Guardians for the mission, before following off with Silverhawk. He is present when they discover the equation for the cure was branded onto her wrist. Three days later, he, along with Silverhawk, "escape" the Tower, him engaging in a shy conversation with Petra Venj before running after Silverhawk when Terra-27 comes after them. He suggests going to Kiribati, but Silverhawk teasingly sets their heading for Mercury instead. Heartbusters Martin is first seen in chapter five, where he charges the Vex Gate to the Black Garden with Silverhawk. Silverhawk is worried about him being in the Black Garden, as he is not a very good fighter. Upon entry, his Sparrow seems to 'run away in terror', and he notices a splotch of Awoken blood on the ground, theorizing that it may have something to do with the Crows. Later, he attempts to explain how the Black Garden dimension works to Silverhawk, and sketches in his notebook to detail the Garden, displaying some level of artistic skill. He continues to state that once they defeated the heart and Light restored tot he Traveler, it's AI matrix might calculate that leaving Earth was the better option. When they discover Queen Mara is trapped in the Garden by Della Tay, Martin tends to her leg wound, and helps her attempt to escape the velociraptors that the Vex pull through time to attack them along with a T-Rex. He frees her of the collar suppressing her powers, and one of the raptors drags them down off the ruins they's climbed up to for safety. Martin uses his mace to drive off one of the raptors as it jumps on him, cutting his face, before the Queen uses a blast of telekinesis to break the raptors' necks. Martin yet again tends to her after she goes into shock from overstraining her powers, and he takes her back to the entrance of the Garden while Silverhawk scouts ahead for the Heart, him taking the Gate Lord's eye with him to prevent her from "doing anything stupid". However, after Uldren and Mara are reunited, and the two are arguing, he discovers Silverhawk nicked the Eye from him while he wasn't paying attention, and he wrangles in his Sparrow, discovered to be stuck in a wall, and goes after her. He meets her at the entrance of the Heart's sanctuary, and declares that he won't leave her to fight it alone. They enter together, though he is still fearful of the coming battle. He and Silverhawk engage the Vex, her killing a majority of them, and the Heart activates the statues. Though they manage to kill one statue with the Deathening and the Sparky-Sparky Boom-Boom Stick, but run out of ammo. Thinking they are going to die, Martin and Silverhawk say farewell to each other. They are both equally shocked when a reluctant Uldren blasts open the gate to the sanctuary and rides in on Silverhawk's "insane Sparrow", which happened to be equipped with missiles. Using extra ammo brought by Uldren, Martin helps Silverhawk kill the second Minotaur. When the third one awakes, Martin makes a plan to finish off the Heart, using the Minotaur's defensive reflexes to send himself flying towards the Heart, using a Nova Bomb to kill it, though he severely sprains his leg upon falling back to the ground. When Uldren refers to Silverhawk as "Subject Zero", a name only Martin and close family members know of, he deduces that the Prince has a piece of information on Project Zero that Martin does not have, and decides he needs a way to extract said information. Several weeks later, both of them healed, Martin and Silverhawk discover a Vandal from the Reef consorting with a free Wolf baron. Martin leaves to warn the Reef. In a flashback taking place soon after the events of the Black Garden, The Stranger comments that Martin is odd, and that his broken compass would "lead the way" when it was time, the compass having been given to him by his father shortly before his death. Wolfsbane Wolfsbane opens with a doctor coming to the Anton family home, announcing he is there to give Martin, then five, an IQ test. The young boy is seen reading a book titled "Quantum Physics for Noobs", and has checked out several thesaurus' from the Tower library. He is later seen driving his ship towards the Reef, similarly to Uldren's mad dash at the beginning of Heartbusters. Unlike the Prince however, the Warlock is not well-composed, and is freaking out, having flashbacks of the incident on Mars where Petra nearly drowned*. Arriving at the Vestian Outpost at some point after the meeting in the war room, he runs into Rogers, and begins to ask her for help when he is hit on the head by a wrench, falling from the construction site above. When he recovers, he believes himself to be Inigo Montoya, much to Wheatly's alarm. He then begins to terrorize the Reef residents in a fruitless search for the six-fingered man before encountering Petra, who had come to investigate. Some of Martin's personality and memories leak through, as 'Inigo' is instantly taken with her, believing it to be true love at first sight. The sight of several fallen containers jogs his memory, alerting him to the need to go to Sector B. He give Petra a parting kiss and runs towards his goal, leaving all parties involved shocked in his wake. Rogers and half the Reef begin to look for the Warlock, though he manages to avoid them, and he eventually takes Variks' lone housemates, Korik and Havicks, as 'social captives' as he tries to figure out what his mission is. Eventually, Korik suggests they look near an elevator, when in reality he is leading 'Inigo' into Variks' and Petra's hands. However, an excessively irritated Havicks knocks the annoying Warlock out, causing him to snap out of his personality change, and awakening the real Martin into a distressed, panicking state. The Wolf traitors ambush the group, and Martin flees while Korik and Havicks are killed, meeting up with Petra and Variks, who save him from a perusing Wolf. While Variks tries to locate his housemates, Martin, in a state of trauma and shock, is comforted and brought by Petra to Faroth, who treats the Guardian carefully. Petra brings a previously yowling Peppermint to the infirmary for the Warlock shortly before having a vision attack. Later, a now-conscious and guilty Martin is comforted by Variks, who tries to convince him that the deaths of Korik and Havicks are not his fault. When the Prison of Elders is threatened from within, he helps Variks form a plan and volunteers to climb through the ventilation shafts to get into the Prison and secure Askor's cell. However, still recovering from shock, Martin begins to suffer ill side affects while in the vents, reactions later on revealed to be due to exposure to the Darkness of the Prison's inhabitants. Shakily, he continues with the mission, but reaches Askor's cell only to realize venting the room by opening the airlock did not get rid of all the enemy combatants. He tries to run back to the vents, but is intercepted by Askor, who had escaped. The Archon snaps Martin's arm, and throws him across the room, much to Variks' horror, and the scribe manages to get the Warlock to safety only after venting the room once more, sending Askor out into the vacuum of space. Martin soon slips into a coma for the next few days, and is visited by a distressed Petra, who confesses that her feelings for him are more than just a crush, but they cannot be together because of the dangers involved with a Reef dignitary being with a Guardian, and it is later revealed that a past member of the royal family met a gruesome fate in this manner. When he awakens, Variks, who feels responsible for his injuries, comes to him hoping to make up his mistakes somehow. However, the two end up laughing together after Peppermint steals the very hungry Martin's last waffle, Variks failing to restrain the animal. The two end up having a conversation about their shortcomings that led up to the incident, Martin explaining Darkness-induced nausea to the scribe to convince him Askor's attack wasn't his fault. They spend the remaining hour until Martin's transfer to the City together, talking. 15 Seconds Martin is first seen in chapter two, at the age of twelve, seeking out an "illicit" cinema night location, as he is afraid of storms and a particularly nasty one is rolling through the area. He instead finds a twelve-year-old Heather Chancellor(aka, Silverhawk), about to commit suicide because she accidentally killed her caretaker. He takes her to the only Guardians he knows to be up at the hour; Andal Brask and his two apprentices, Cayde-6 and Tevis Larsen. Led by Brask, the three make a plan to hide Heather with Martin, as he was able to calm her down and form a bond. A year later, Heather has changed greatly, adapting an increasingly mischievous and jocular personality, dragging Martin out of bed to see Brask, Cayde, and Tevis off on their departure. He later helps her play a prank on the Queen of the Reef, Petra, Uldren, and the Vanguard, by using a device of his own invention to hack the sound systems. He attempts to help her take a picture with flowers in her hair the following spring, an illusion of normalcy. However, they are seen by Jimmy Flint, who tells nearby Hunters, who turn out to be Cayde and Tevis. After scolding the two for being seen, and making Flint promise to keep it a secret, Martin and Silverhawk tackle the two. Later, when Tevis shows off his Dusk Bow, Martin becomes usually perplexed by the nature of void Light to Hunters, comparing to what arc Light was to Warlocks. As Brask charges his apprentices, Martin makes a silent vow to cure Heather's deathtouch. At some point before his next birthday, he falls seriously ill. While Martin is sick, Brask comes to visit him, revealing that he discovered Martin's father to be the Hunter that saved him, Cayde, and Tevis during the Battle for Twilight Gap. He gives Martin his father's knife, which Brask had used for the rest of the battle, having lost his own some time before. He also gives him a then-kitten Peppermint as a present from Tevis. However, Martin's breathing problems catch up with him, and he shortly passes out. Martin suffers from a six-month period of ill health and general sickliness, before being present at the Junior Sparrow race where Heather comes up with her racing vanity name, The Silver Hawk, which she soon adopts as her general alias. However, upon the murder of Brask several weeks later, he goes temporarily mute and has a relapse of his illness for roughly a month. When next seen, he is bitter at having given himself several painful burns after channeling his Light for the first time, his technique having been flawed, causing him injury. He reluctantly agrees to visiting Andal, Tevis' newborn son. A year later into their training finds him going with the rest of their class on an out-of-wall educational expedition. All students are armed, and he is shocked when Ryan Newton begins to flirt with Silverhawk, who has never been flirted with before. The class is introduced to the Mistbirds, which Martin names a friendlier, cousin species of the Ahamkara, being naturally gentle and flocks being attracted to Light like a magnet. However, during the session, he notices Silverhawk wandering away from the group. It is to his great concern that she recognizes the ridge they are at, and then runs off into the woods. Following her, they find the Certech building where she was tortured and experimented on for half her life. He follows her inside, not wanting her to go in alone, and they find the control station for the 'pain room' where Silverhawk was injected with experimental radiation. Unfortunately, the floor breaks beneath him, and he falls into the room, pulling a lever by accident, as well as severely breaking his leg. Silverhawk uses the momentum of an arc blade dash to run down the wall to get to him as the room begins to activate. She only manages to throw him out the door in time for it to close, trapping her as the radiation leaks through for several moments, causing her great pain. Martin, trapped on the other side of the door, is found by Cayde-6 when he responds to Westley's distress signal. Martin, along with Silverhawk, are brought back tot he city by Cayde, via a Mistbird that, sensing trouble, had followed the Exo. Trivia * He was, in the original story, going to be an adult Silverhawk's dead fiance. In the final version, he was going to be in love with her, but his love interest was changed to Petra instead. *He mas made a promise to cure Silverhawk of her deathtouch. *He is allergic to Thrall. *His Light is stunted, possible due to the fact his mother, Holly, underwent the transformation into a Stormcaller while she was expecting, though she did not know she was pregnant at the time. *It is possible he has a dormant attument to arc light. *He has an Unerring Compass given to him by his father, and it is supposedly broken, as it does not point towards the Traveler. Relationships Silverhawk She is his best friend and adoptive sister. She is also his only known friend, though he and Variks have developed a bond of sorts. He hopes to one day cure her of her deathtouch, and it is possible he is angry that he can't touch her. She teases him frequently, but they care for each other deeply all the same. He is constantly berating her on dangerous behavior, and is mortified whenever she puts herself in peril, such as in Heartbusters, when she goes to face the Heart alone because she doesn't want him to get hurt. Likewise, Silverhawk is equally scared of leaving him to his own devices, as he is a terrible combatant, and she is mortified to learn of his injuries in Wolfsbane, going so far as to crash a Ketch into a volcano in a display of revenge. Variks Martin has formed a loose but growing friendship with the House of Judgement scribe, the two of them bonding over a shared love of knowledge. This friendship is further solidified due to the fact that both of them are socially challenged, and Variks is both devastated and guilty when the Warlock is seriously injured in Wolfsbane. Uldren Sov Just as Uldren distrusts Silverhawk, Martin harbors a dislike for the Awoken prince. Mostly, this has to do with Uldren's treatment of Silverhawk. While she responds to these negative outputs with sarcasm and waving them off, Martin takes heavy note of Uldren's interactions and attitudes towards the both of them. Andal Brask Though it was unknown for some time, Brask discovered, upon becoming Vanguard and gaining free-range access to Martin's files, that Martin's father, Howard, save his, Tevis, and Cayde's lives during the Battle of Twilight Gap. He gave Martin's his father's knife, which he'd used for the rest of the battle as he'd lost his old one, though with the intention to return it to it's owner. He also gave the ailing Martin a then-kitten Peppermint in Tevis's stead, as a birthday gift. Martin went mute for five days after Brask was killed by Taniks. Petra Venj She is Martin's love interest, and seems to find his nervousness and haphazardness attractive, as mentioned in a short story. She is interested in his knowledge of Guardian Light manipulation, and is the only one other than Martin that Peppermint will allow to touch her. Though both of them acknowledge internally that they have feelings for one another, she is convinced it is a childish crush up until the events of Wolfsbane. Even as she realizes that what she feels is more than a crush, Petra admits to the then-comatose Martin that even if he wasn't Human, Reef politics alone would put them both in mortal jeopardy if they were to get together. Ikora Rey The nature of Ikora's relationship with Martin is unclear, though it has been mentioned that she sometimes give him private tutoring sessions to help him master his light. The sessions do not appear to have done much to help him, and she constantly presses that he simply "thinks about it too much" when tapping into his Light. Category:Warlocks